Trying Not To Love You
by SniktWolverineX
Summary: Alex thought she was worthless, until she met Dean. He became her whole world. Now she's on the run. Looking for a place to hide from her past. She'll experience love, learn to fight for those she cares about, and do whatever it takes to survive. This is the story of her journey. Along with the struggle for mutant rights. Rated T to be safe. Swearing included.
1. Prologue

A/N: This is my first FanFiction. Constructive criticism is appreciated. Please forgive my horrible writing for this chapter. I wrote it this way because I don't want you to know which characters are speaking. It will be revealed later on in the story. I'm curious to see if you can guess.

Hey! I revised this chapter, so it's a little bit better writing, but you still won't know who's speaking. I also changed some things so that it makes more sense to my plot later on. Enjoy!

I do not own Wizards of Waverly Place or X-Men.

* * *

Roads were nothing but a crumbled mess of rubble. Lamp posts lay bent and snapped on the ground. Most buildings had been either levelled or torn apart, the city showing little sign of civilization. New York was not like it once had been. The great city had changed, for the worst.

Beams of red light shot out from random corners, as large mechanical structures sought for life. Refugees hid amidst the ruins, waiting for the opportune moment to escape.

For the past few months, these machines had been attacking every place in the world. London, Paris, New York, anywhere that still contained life.

Two people stood in what was left of a small room in an apartment building. Hopelessly arguing over the fate of the world…

"Hand over the stupid toy!"

"No. It is not some toy. You have no idea the power it possesses! It holds more power than all of New York!"

"I'm sure you'd love to believe that. But listen here, we are at war. No one is winning. It's not just humans vs mutants anymore. The whole damn earth is pretty much destroyed. She's gone because of this. Don't pretend you don't know who I'm talking about." The speaker paused. "Maybe that's your problem. You just don't care. The death toll just won't matter to you. Nothing will stop them from hunting down your kind too."

"My kind is well hidden."

"I'm sure you'd love to believe that too. If you won't hand that toy over for the good of everyone still fighting for their damn lives. Do it for her."

"Say whatever you want, but this isn't my fight."

"Not your fight? It won't be anybody's fight if you give up the damn toy! If that thing really does what it's supposed to. This war will never happen. No one will have to be hunted down like animals."

"Stop trying to guilt me into this!"

"I'm not leaving without what I came for. I don't care if I have to slit your throat. She's the only one keeping me from doing just that. Her memory… it haunts me. It's as if she's still here, keeping me from making the wrong choices. She wouldn't be happy if I committed an unnecessary murder. Even if you are an a**."

"You could mess up everything!"

"You better not be thinking that. That toy is a heck of a lot safer in my hands than yours."

"You couldn't make a responsible choice to save your life."

"Sure I could. It just so happens I make those choices everyday. Besides, you're not the one to make the sacrifice play."

"And you are?"

"Done what I had to on many occasions."

"And yet you stand before me."

"I'd advise you to shut up. Before you become a human shish kabob."

"Fine! You know what, take it!" The toy was thrown across the room. "I don't care anymore. If the whole world dies because of you, so be it. Just make sure you find a good location, before using it. Otherwise you might scare the crap out of somebody, and really mess things up."

"Your kiddin' right? You can barely recognize anything in the country. You can easily mistake the Statue of Liberty for an oversized toothpick."

"You made it here."

"Ya well this place isn't completely destroyed like most buildings. Though that could change in the next minute."

"Well, good news is you can take your time. Nothing's going to change."

* * *

It took days, and many tiresome fights, but the person finally made it to the refugee camp, toy in hand. The location held great significance for those who sought it's protection. Many still remembered the tremendous battles, and vast hours of learning, it had once provided. But the good times were mere memories now. Fantasies in their very own heads. They needn't worry about such things, their focus was on the future, or perhaps the present of human and mutant kind alike.

"Our future depends on that?" The person growled, as one of the refugee's approached them.

"What the h*** are you doing here?"

"I'm coming with you."

"Oh, no you're not."

"Come on. You know you need me."

"I don't need anybody."

"What about her?" There was an awkward silence. "It appears I've hit a nerve. Oh well, I'll take that." The toy was snatched away from the person's hands. The other refugee smirked..

"Give the damn toy back."

"Take me with you."

"No."

"Then I guess I'll just go alone."

The toy was snatched back. "You really are a pain in the a**."

"Yep. That's little old me."

"Fine. You can come. Now lets get a move on before you get yourself killed."

The refugee smiled and happily skipped along behind.

* * *

A/N: Thanks 4 Reading! Reviews are appreciated!


	2. Dream Date

A/N: Constructive criticism is appreciated. This chapter is a lot better than the previous.

I do not own wizards of waverly place or x-men.

* * *

Everyone in the world is a critic. Someone always finds something to judge. The main topic in current times would be superheroes, or so they are called. Nowadays these "heroes" have appeared, ready to risk their lives for the good of others. Captain America, whose courage, honour, and loyalty to his country, made him the ultimate super soldier. And possibly one of the worst loses of World War II. The Hulk, a gigantic green rage monster, known for his chaos, and yet can save cities from dangerous uncontrollable foes. A creature that has disappeared from the public eye. And we can't forget the brilliant Tony Stark, one of the most advanced and recent heroes the world has ever seen. He may be a celebrity in a suit, but he has his heroic moments. People of this fine planet have come to accept these heroes that have come, and yet fail to accept the social outcasts, known to the world, as mutants. Peace is non-existent between these different peoples. Ordinary civilians refuse to believe that the average mutant is completely harmless. For these people fear what they don't understand. They fear the unknown. They fear the mystery lurking around mutants. The facts yet to be learned. Perhaps if people tried to care about mutants, to treat them like ordinary civilians, they could have prevented the tragedy to come. I take you, reader, back to the past, where it all began…

This tale begins with a senior at Tribeca Prep, Alexandra Margarita Russo. A young woman who truly believed she was alone in the world.

Alexandra, more commonly known as Alex, lived in a small apartment on Waverly Place. Those who accompanied her were her older brother Justin, her younger brother Max, and her father Jerry. Whom did their very best to ignore her very existence. The four of them lived in a four bedroom apartment that was connected to the family sandwich shop down below. The restaurant was the definition of a health code violation, and yet for some unknown reason, it continued to stay in business. The restaurant was littered with subway station decor, such as a subway car used as a unique seating area. Jerry had chosen the outrageous theme, having always wanted to mix subway trains and sandwiches together.

Alex attended the same school as her two brothers. Though she didn't have much of a social life there either. Maybe it was because she was used to being ignored at home that led to her isolation at school. Or maybe the fact that Justin and Max were somewhat popular in their own grades and constantly ignored her. But either way Alex was so used to being disregarded, she rarely bothered trying anymore. Come to think of it, she had never interacted with anyone much since the death of her mother Theresa. Or Terry as she used to call her.

Alex suspected her father and brothers ignored her because of her loss of power. Unlike her brothers, Alex had been born without the family wizard powers. Making her inferior compared to her superior brothers with magical talents. While they took top secret lessons in the family's wizard lair, Alex spent her time, doodling in her room, studying, or doing household chores that nobody else wanted to do. Which was getting to be quite a hassle, especially so close to graduation. For as long as she could remember, Alex had wanted "super powers", she had wanted to be different. No one understood that she hadn't wanted to be this way. But there was nothing she could do to change the way her family or classmates thought of her.

Once upon a time, her mother had been there for her. Unlike the rest of her family, Theresa had held a special place in her heart for young Alex. Her mother hadn't cared that she hadn't received any wizard powers. She just cared about the little girl who always wanted to spend time with her. When her mother learned she had cancer, she gave Alex a stuffed dog, saying no matter what happened to her, she would always be there for Alex. Always. And even though the dog had been blasted apart by Max, the memory still remained intact for Alex, and she hoped it would forever.

* * *

It was Monday morning, and Alex Russo was currently in history class with Mr. Laritate, who happened to be the school principle as well.

Alex took a seat at her usual desk in the back of the room, away from everyone else. After pulling out her pencils and sketchbook from her bag, Alex instantly began her long awaited doodling session. Mr. Laritate began writing notes about Sacagawea on the whiteboard, as more students piled into the classroom. Alex continued her drawing, seeing no point in paying attention. She usually did her work at home, as she had nothing better to do in her spare time.

The rest of the class ignored Mr. Laritate as well. But for an alternative reason. They were too busy, texting, passing notes, and whispering quietly amongst themselves. You didn't need to be a telepath to know what the conversations were about. The students at Tribeca Prep took great pleasure in gossiping about relationships, criticizing said "geeks", and complaining about "huge" loads of homework.

An upside to these horrific habits was that Alex was never the topic of conversation. They had long given up trying to get a reaction out of her. For she simply ignored them. Nowadays, their focus was on a nerdy red-head who wore pretty much anything as clothing. Anything. No one was ever surprised to see her dressed for school in a meat dress, pretzel dress, or even a fishbowl hat. Who by the way, wouldn't even talk to Alex. Though she didn't mind. She had grown used to be a so called "loner."

* * *

The morning went by slowly, as it usually did. After four more painful periods and a lonesome lunch, it was the afternoon.

Alex was standing by her locker, gathering the needed books for her next class. She had just found her algebra textbook when the new guy Dean Moriarty approached her locker. Alex was surprised to see him. He had attended Tribeca Prep for a few weeks now, and Alex was sure he would already know her to be a loser. Someone to avoid contact with. She didn't think anyone even bothered to remember where her locker was. She glanced up at him, but quickly adverted her gaze upon realizing he was probably waiting for G.G. who had the locker right beside Alex's. "Hey Alex," he greeted. Her head immediately shot up to look at him. It was rare if anyone even looked directly at her, or showed any acknowledgement, let alone speak to her. She was sure her shock was evident on her face, though she tried to conceal it.

"H….h….hi." She stuttered, surprised her voice even worked. She was sure that was one of the first times she had talked to anyone but a teacher.

He scratched his head, looking a bit nervous."I was wondering if maybe you'd like to go rollerskating Friday night?" He asked.

Alex felt her jaw drop. This couldn't be happening. She knew for a fact that people at this school often set people up. She had watched it happen to Harper the red-head, a lot. Which was another reason for keeping her distance. Alex hesitated. People usually avoided contact with her, but that didn't mean it would rule out the possibility of a set up. Feeling utterly foolish she asked, "Is this for real?" She had never been invited anywhere, let alone a date to the roller-rink. It only seemed fit that it was a set up.

"Yeah… Um… Can you make it?" Alex nodded, unsure of what to say. "Is it alright if we meet there at seven?"

She nodded again as he left her by her locker. Alex pinched herself to make sure she wasn't dreaming. To her utter surprise, she wasn't. A guy had not only talked to her, but asked her out as well. Nothing like that had ever happened to her before. "Wow," was all she could manage to say.

* * *

The greasy smell of pizza and hot dogs wafted from the concession at the rink. Teens huddled in booths, yelling over the music, and laughing like their very lives depended on it. Quarter after quarter was wasted at the corner arcade. Where games ranged from Pac-Man to DDR. Music blared from speakers that seemed to have been placed everywhere, and a DJ was currently working the sound system in an enclosed booth. A clipboard was pinned to the door for requests. The disco ball over the rink showered the place in coloured moving lights. For a popular hangout such as this, it was unusually empty. But Alex didn't know that. She had never once stepped foot in the rink.

After an hour in the bathroom, Alex was surprised to see she could actually look presentable. She had never been on a date before, or really done much for fun. She couldn't blow this. Images of Harper's devastated face when she had been set up still haunted Alex. The idea of her own date being a set up horrified her even more. It would cause herself too much embarrassment, and if Justin found out, Alex would never hear the end of it. He always found a way to torture her, and never missed an opportunity to do so.

Alex stood buy the shoe rental, nervously checking her watch every other minute. She hadn't spotted Dean yet, and he was ten minutes late. She was getting worried. It was then that she caught sight of Dean entering the roller-rink. Her anxiety was replaced with nervousness. What if she said something utterly stupid? What if she fell on her face, or did some other thing to completely embarrass herself? Sighing, she realized for one night, she would have to push away her fears, and face someone for once. She took a deep breath as Dean spotted her. He smiled and waved, instantly coming to join her. "I was afraid you wouldn't show," he admitted.

Looking down at her feet, she mumbled, "I thought the same about you."

"Well, I'm here, and I'm not leaving." He said with determination, catching Alex off guard. His eyes wandered to the other people in the rink. Skating, laughing, and plain out enjoying themselves. "Do you want to go do some skating?" He asked her.

She nodded, then hesitated. "I don't know how to skate." She admitted.

"You've never been rollerskating?" She shook her head, and her cheeks reddened with embarrassment. "Well then, we're going to have to change that," he grinned.

He led her over to the counter where they rented some roller-skates and he quickly gave her a tutorial on how to put them on. He had just started his instructions when he glanced at Alex, to see that she had both of her skates on. Alex blushed. "They aren't that complicated," she whispered. Does he think of me as an idiot? Alex thought. I know how to tie up shoes, whether they're attached to wheels or not.

Seeing that Dean was ready, Alex stood up, wobbled and tripped. Exactly what she didn't want to do. Dean caught her before she could hit the ground. Blushing some more, she mumbled a quick, "thanks."

Dean and Alex began roller-skating. Dean's arm the only think keeping Alex upright. Song after song played, and Alex had soon gotten the hang of it and was able to balance on her own. Alex barely heard the songs played over the speakers, her attention was on her and Dean's interlocked hands. The two of them began to sway to the music, as the DJ put on a slower song. They rarely talked, but just having Dean next to her was enough for Alex. It felt… magical.

After silently agreeing they had had enough, Dean led Alex over to the concession for a bite. Dean ordered some pizza and soda, and they took a seat at one of the nearby booths. Dean had ordered pepperoni and coke saying it was his favourite. Alex was too shy to tell him it was hers too. But he had figured that out on his own. They ate in an awkward silence. For neither of them knew what to say.

After they had finished, Dean led Alex over to the claw machine. He popped in a couple of quarters, and guided the claw towards a stuffed wolf. He expertly picked it up and dropped it down the shoot. He rescued it from said shoot and handed it to Alex. "For you," He said smiling. Not once had he gotten Alex to smile, and he hoped the wolf would change that.

Alex took hold of the stuffed wolf, admiring it. She was transported to her past as she was reminded of the stuffed puppy her mother had given her. Looking into the wolf's eyes, she saw the dog's eyes looking back at her. For the first time since her mother's death, Alex smiled. A genuine smile, nothing fake. "Thanks." Dean smiled, mission accomplished.

Taking hold of her hand, he whispered, "This is the first time I've seen you smile. You look very cute when you smile." Alex blushed, turning her head away. He gently took hold of her chin, and turned her head towards him. So that their eyes met for the first time. "Don't hide that pretty face."

Dean led her back to their table, placing his arm around her shoulders. Causing her smile to widen.

"You've hardly said anything all night." Dean commented.

Alex shrugged. "I guess I'm just not used to people talking to me." She said shyly.

"Oh."

Dean stood there, staring at Alex. As if he were unsure if he should do something. His expression grew serious. He appeared to have made up his mind. "Alex, can you keep a secret?" He asked. His eyes were hopeful. Like a puppy begging for a bone.

Alex lowered her head. "Yeah, I… I guess. I mean I don't have anyone to tell a secret to anyways. So… um."

"Is that a yes?" Dean asked, a bit confused by her stuttering. She nodded in response.

He led her behind one of the vending machines, away from prying eyes. "Look Alex, I trust you. I've told this to a lot of girls and they instantly run away, thinking I'm crazy." He paused. "So I'm just going to show you." Alex watched as Dean disappeared and reappeared, as if by magic. She gasped.

"Alex, I….I think I'm a mutant." He paused, expecting her to run. No, waiting for her to run.

"That is amazing Dean." she whispered, causing Dean's jaw to drop in amazement.

"Aren't you afraid of me? Don't you think I'm… a… a freak?"

She shook her head. "No." She took a deep breath. "My brothers are… different. They're wizards, with like magic and stuff. I…I'm not. I wish I was though. It would be really cool." She avoided his gaze. "You're really lucky."

Dean frowned. "My Uncle doesn't think so."

"Then your Uncle is wrong."

It was then that Dean brought Alex closer to him, in a hug that lasted mere seconds, but brought comfort to the both of them. It was then that Alex realized, she was not alone in the world. That someone could truly care for her. And that someone, was Dean.

* * *

A/N: Thanks 4 Reading! Reviews are appreciated!


	3. Disenchanted Evening

A/N: Here's the next chapter to Trying Not To Love You! Constructive Criticism is appreciated!

* * *

Months had passed, and the night at the roller-rink was merely a dream. A long forgotten fantasy. Alex and Dean had spent most, if not all, of their time together since. Rumours spread like wildfire throughout Tribeca Prep, but neither one of them cared. It didn't matter what anyone else thought. All that mattered was each other. Each time they said goodbye, Alex felt as if she would never see him again. For good reason. Each day news broadcasts had a segment on mutant rights, and Alex was growing worried that it would be like Hitler all over again. Except this time, humans vs mutants. Mutants of every kind would be locked away in concentration camps. She shuddered to think of such a thing happening to Dean, or any mutant for that matter. They would experiment on him, or worse, kill him. She knew her worries sounded odd, like something you'd expect from a crappy romance movie, or novel. But Alex was genuinely concerned. People were scared of mutants. And Alex knew what people could do when they were scared.

Alex and Dean were strolling through the streets of Waverly Place, Dean allowing Alex to go wherever she wanted. Once Dean was holding three bags in each hand, they decided that was enough shopping for the day. They took a seat on the bench across from the Waverly Sub Station, Dean tossing aside the shopping bags to throw an arm over Alex's shoulders. Dean pulled a small gift wrapped box out of his pocket. "Happy eighteenth birthday, Alex."

Alex smiled, happily accepted the tiny box. She tore off the wrapping paper, and it revealed a small black case. One used to keep jewelry in, such as necklaces or rings. Flipping the lid open, she saw a silver charm bracelet. The sun's rays hit it, causing the treasure to sparkle. Alex gasped. "Dean, it's beautiful."

Dean took hold of Alex's wrist, and slipped the bracelet on. "A special accessory, for a special lady."

Alex smiled. "It's amazing Dean."

Dean pulled a folded piece of paper from his back pocket. As he unfolded it, Alex saw it was the flyer for prom. Best night ever, was the theme. "Alex will you do me the honour of accompanying me to prom?" Dean asked.

Alex smiled, linking arms with Dean and leaning into him. "I think you already know the answer to that." She said confidently.

"I know, I just thought it'd be proper to ask. My Uncle raised me with manners."

Alex smiled, but frowned as she spotted a poster tacked on the Sub Shop's doors. Typed on it was, 'Mutant Registration Act- NOW' Dean saw her frown. "Alex, is something bothering you?"

Alex pulled away from Dean. "I'm fine…" She tried to put on a fake smile, but stopped. "Oh who am I kidding? You know me too well. It's just… Dean, I'm worried about you, about what could happen if people found out about you." It was then that he caught sight of the poster.

Dean gently turned her head to face him. "Alex, don't worry about me, I'm fine."

"But I can't stop worrying about you Dean. What if you're not fine? What if… what if someone comes after you? You know what people think of mutants."

Dean sighed. "Then you can say I told you so. "

"That won't solve anything." Alex pointed out.

"Okay… how about this. What if we have a rendezvous point? Somewhere we can meet if something happens." Dean suggested.

Alex considered this. It did make sense. "Alright, where?" It would have to be somewhere far away. Somewhere we can lose whoever's chasing you."

"What about Laughlin City? That's certainly far enough. Heck, it's in a different country. We can have new identities, and no one would be there to recognize us."

"You mean in Canada? I guess no one would think to look for us there. You know, I think we have a rendezvous point."

"Perfect, so plan B is Laughlin City."

Alex gave him a curious look. "What's plan A?"

"If someone doesn't come after me, you'll find out later."

* * *

Alex stood at the front entrance to Tribeca Prep, waiting for Dean to arrive. She smiled as she admired her prom dress. It was a strapless dress, with a colour so blue, it competed with the ocean. It had a delicate black flower design, and the waist was tied with a black ribbon. She wasn't a fan of dresses, or even skirts for that matter, but every time she saw the dress, it brought her joy. She had never imagined herself actually attending prom, let alone having someone to go with. She always believed she would be sitting at home, being sad, lonely, and miserable. Dean really was her knight in shining armour. She just wished her mother were alive to see this. To see her little girl grow up. She stared down at her feet, trying to focus on anything before the tears could come. Right on queue, she heard a soft voice. "Hey." She twirled around to see Dean, in a tux. Something Alex thought she would never see.

She pouted. "Would you please stop using your mutation to sneak up on me. It's so unfair." She whispered.

"Then maybe this will make up for it." He slid a corsage on her wrist, and she smiled upon analyzing it. The corsage had a white rose, with several tiny purple flowers, and was surrounded by a deep blue ribbon that matched her dress perfectly.

"It's lovely." She said happily, gazing into his eyes.

Dean took her hands in his and led her through the halls of Tribeca Prep and into the gymnasium. He leaned towards her and whispered in her ear, "May I have this dance?"

Smiling up at him, Alex whispered, "I've been waiting for you to ask."

As a slow song came on, Dean led her in a simple dance. The smile never left Alex's face. She gazed into his eyes, and let her head rest on his shoulder, as Dean led her around the dance floor. Alex had to admit, he was a better dancer than she had thought. They danced through song after song, never noticing or caring when the next one came on.

When the next song finally stopped, Alex let go of his hand. Feeling slightly out of breath. Gazing into his eyes, Alex realized something. After so many months, they hadn't shared a single kiss. Not once. On this perfect night, Alex wanted to change that. She felt butterflies in her stomach as nervousness overwhelmed her. She could have sworn she felt her body shake, but she was ready. She wanted to share her first kiss with him. She knew that much for sure. She wanted to share her first kiss with the man who had brought meaning to her life. She leaned closer to Dean, her bare hand touching his face. She felt a pulling sensation in her hand. She gasped, and fell back. The room spun around her. She was conscious long enough to see Dean catch her. Then she blacked out.

* * *

Alex awoke to see bright stars shining above her. Making her feel like a character who had been knocked out in a cartoon. When she sat up, she realized she had been lying on a bench outside, next to Dean. "What…what happened?" She asked. Her throat was dry, and she felt winded. She noticed his worried expression.

"I don't know, you just passed out. I took you to the nurse but she said you were fine. You've been out for an hour. How do you feel?"

She rubbed her aching head. "I feel fine, thanks to you." Her head would have probably hit the floor, had Dean not been there to catch her. She couldn't understand what the pulling sensation had been about. She had been so close to kissing Dean… But the moment was over.

"Would you like me to walk you home?" He asked, worry evident in his voice.

Alex nodded, and Dean held out his hand. She hesitated, but finally gave in, placing hers in his. She cringed expecting that pulling sensation, but it didn't come. Mentally sighing in relief, she let Dean guide her home. Ignoring his curious glances.

* * *

A/N: If you want to have a look at Alex's prom dress and corsage, I wil post links to see images from google on my profile! Thanks 4 Reading! Reviews are appreciated!


	4. Graduation Day

A/N: Here's the next chapter to Trying Not To Love You! Still don't own WOWP or X-Men. Damn.

* * *

Alex was at the Gurtbarn, a frozen yogurt place where she had been employed recently to work the cash register. For once the busy place was empty, giving Alex the option for a long deserved break. Deciding to take advantage of being the only occupant in the vacant shop, Alex took the time to get herself some fro-yo. Employees weren't really allowed any of the sticky treat free of charge, but no one would find out. Her employer didn't trust security cameras for some unknown reason.

As she was filling the styrofoam cup with yogurt, her hand seemed to vanish, causing Alex to jump in shock. Her other hand pushed hard against the controls, causing the lever to stick. No matter how hard she pulled, it remained in the same position. Yogurt poured quickly out of the machine. "Shit." She swore, and immediately began filling cups and cones, willing the machine to run out of the frozen yogurt. But the machine showed no sign of slowing. She mentally cursed herself for re-filling the machine.

"Need help?"

Alex looked up to see Justin sitting on a stool at the counter, as she allowed yogurt to spill onto her hands. She hadn't heard him come in, she supposed she had been busy. Or he had flashed in with his darn magic. Putting her negative thoughts away, she realized what he had just said. She had to admit she was surprised. He had never offered to help her before. With anything. Maybe he was changing. Maybe he did care. "Yeah that'd be great…"

Justin laughed. Alex stared at him, she didn't get what was so funny. "You actually thought I was going to help?" He laughed and left the Gurtbarn, knowing Alex wouldn't serve him frozen yogurt anyways. Alex knew it was too good to be true. But she was still disappointed.

Frowning, Alex continued filling up more cups and cones, she was quickly running out. Soon the yogurt was spilling on the floor and she frantically searched for something to fill. She spotted a giant cone that was for decoration, and quickly grabbed it. On her way back, she slipped on the frozen yogurt, landing hard on her back.

"Ow," she groaned, as more yogurt surrounded her. "There goes employee of the month."

"Alex!"

Someone helped her to her feet, and she realized it was Dean. Knowing she needed help, he took the lever and with a sharp pull, stopped the machine. Alex breathed a sigh of relief. "Thanks Dean." You saved me again, she added mentally. She glanced at her hand. She wiggled her fingers. Everything seemed normal. Had she imagined things? Had her hand really gone invisible? Or had it been a trick of the light?

"Alex, what happened?"

"T….the lever got stuck, that's all." Alex lied. She was thankful when Dean didn't continue the subject.

"So," Dean said. There was an awkward silence. "Graduation's next week."

"Yeah…"

"Alex, I want you to come with me after graduation."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean get away from New York." He paused. "Escape together."

Alex's heart leapt a mile in the air. Dean wanted them to runaway together, to start a new life after graduation. "You mean it?" He nodded. A smile grew on Alex's face and she leapt into Dean's open arms. She pulled away, the smile still on her face. "This is plan A isn't it?"

He smirked. "Yes Alex, this is plan A."

* * *

It was the night before their big day, and Alex was relaxing on her bed, with her cell phone practically glued to her ear. "Are you excited for graduation?" Dean asked, on the other line.

Alex smiled. "Of course, I'm ecstatic. Just one more day of high school, then maybe you and I can enrol in college together. You know, if we can find the cash."

"Through hard work, anything is possible."

Alex yawned, then glanced at the clock. Assuming she was awake enough to make out the numbers correctly, the clock read eleven thirty. "I should probably get some beauty sleep."

"Yeah, I should probably get some rest too. We have a big day tomorrow."

"Yes, we do." Alex agreed, smiling. "Goodnight Dean."

"Night, Alex."

Alex hung up her phone, placing it on her bedside table. With another yawn, she crawled under the covers, allowing her dreams to take over. Tomorrow was the day she had been awaiting for years.

* * *

Graduation day had arrived at last. The gymnasium had been decorated for the special occasion. Blue and gold streamers were tacked to the ceiling, balloons of the same colour floated freely, along with cheap banners stuck to the surrounding gymnasium walls. A small stage was set up in the middle. On top of that, a microphone stand, and a table piled with diplomas. Relatives, and friends took their seats in the stands, waiting patiently to witness the ceremony.

"Backstage" or the hallway behind the gym, Alex along with the other graduates were waiting for the ceremony to begin as well. Every student was there, except Dean.

Alex stood up tall, trying to see over peoples heads, worriedly looking for Dean. He had already missed the dress rehearsal. She ran up to Mr. Laritate. "Mr. Laritate, Dean still isn't here."

"We can't hold off the ceremony any longer Ms. Russo. If Mr. Moriarty shows up, he shows up. If he doesn't, he doesn't. We can't cancel because one student didn't show. Now, get back in line!"

Alex frowned and returned to her spot in the line-up at the door. She was nervous, but not for the ceremony. She was nervous for Dean.

Mr. Laritate ran up to the stage, and began the ceremony. Apologizing for the late start. He called up the valedictorian, Joey. Joey ran up onstage and began his speech. "Fellow graduates, today we are students, tomorrow we are graduates. The next chapter of our lives will begin, as we wave goodbye to Tribeca Prep. As we say our final farewells to the teachers who have taught us everything we know, and the students who have been there for us, through thick and thin. As we leap into the future, we fill our heads with knowledge and confidence. With the belief that we will, and can, achieve anything. So, fellow graduates, don't think of this as the end, but merely the beginning. Keep with you the memories and achievements as we embark on our separate journeys. Thank you."

After finishing his speech, Joey exited the stage, joining the line as it moved into the gymnasium. Mr. Laritate began announcing each graduate's name.

"Finkle, Harper." Mr. Laritate called. Harper happily ran up on the stage to accept her diploma.

Alex stood near the end of the line, not really listening to the ceremony. She was busy scanning the crowd, and watching the exits for Dean. He still hadn't arrived, and Alex was growing even more worried. Images of Dean running from cops and sirens blaring filled Alex's head, but she refused to believe her ideas could be anywhere near the truth. She was afraid it was truly happening. She was afraid plan B would need to happen after all.

Alex continued her search, and grew even more desperate. She looked everywhere she could, without stepping out of line and drawing attention to herself. He was still a no show. Alex zoned everyone out, as she became more frantic and worried. She knew she had to calm herself down. Otherwise she'd start crying and her mascara would run. People were already giving her strange looks.

"Russo, Alex." Mr. Laritate called. But Alex didn't hear him. It wasn't until his fourth call, and a shake from the person behind her, that she realized it was her turn.

Alex didn't even bother to force a smile on her face. She walked up onto the stage, and accepted her diploma from Mr. Laritate. With a quick handshake, they posed for a short photo, which was probably ruined with Alex's frowning, then she hurried back to her seat in front of the stage. Alex whipped out her cell, and immediately punched in Dean's number.

Dean where R U!

She texted. After waiting ten minutes without a reply Alex felt like crying out in frustration. At this point, she didn't care if her mascara ran, or if she began screaming at the top of her lungs. All she wanted was to know Dean was okay. She dialed Dean's number, this time hoping she'd be able to talk to him instead. But after the fourth ring she gave up.

Alex knew she would have to pay a visit to Dean's apartment after the ceremony. Though she was afraid of what she might find. Deciding she needed to take her mind off Dean, she watched the graduate's accepting their diploma's. Anxiously waiting for the ceremony to end.

After what felt like hours, Mr. Laritate finally took a picture with the last graduate."We now conclude the graduation ceremony!" Those words were music to Alex's ears. She threw her hat up in the air, and quickly ran out of the gymnasium. Not caring if anyone saw her.

* * *

After taking a cab, Alex stood in the lobby of the apartment building Dean lived in with his uncle. After asking which room the Moriarty's lived in, Alex ran towards the elevators. She tried to allow the elevator music to calm her, but her racing heart couldn't be tamed. Not yet. The elevator doors slowly opened, and Alex took a deep breath. He's fine, she tried to reassure herself. Nothing could ever happen to him. As she arrived at their apartment, her breath caught in her throat. The door was wide open, the window in the kitchen was broken, glass shards lay everywhere, and various furniture and objects were overturned or broken. A cry escaped from Alex's mouth, but she muffled the sound with her hands. Tears began streaming down her face, as she caught sight of blood stained on the carpet.

She couldn't believe this was happening. Dean was gone. No, she shook her head. No, I can't think that. A sob escaped her lips. Who was she kidding? Dean was obviously gone. He was never coming back. She'd be a fool to think otherwise. She had tried to warn him. She had voiced her concern. But he hadn't listened. He hadn't listened to her. She whimpered and wiped away her tears with the sleeve of her sweater. "I don't want to say I told you so." She whispered, sadly.

* * *

A/N: Thanks 4 Reading! Reviews are appreciated! Glad I finally found the time to write this. I watched the graduation episodes of Life with Derek, Suite Life of Zack and Cody, Suite Life on Deck, Hannah Montanna, and Wizards of Waverly Place to get some inspiration for the valedictorian speech!


	5. Cold Comfort

A/N: Hey! It's been awhile. Heres the next chapter for Trying Not to Love You. Sorry for shortness. Wanted the ending to be the way it was.

* * *

Alex grabbed her knapsack from her closet and began filling it with necessities. A change of clothes, bottles of water, non perishable food, and her wallet. She then stuffed it with a photo of her and her mom, a photo of her and Dean, and the stuffed wolf Dean had given her. She knew she didn't need them, but felt she couldn't leave them behind. The thought sickened her.

"Where are you going?" Justin asked, barging into her room.

"It's none of your business." Alex growled, already losing patience with her older sibling.

"It is my business Alex." He grabbed her wrist, but she pulled away, just as she felt a small pull. It wasn't strong enough to make her faint, but it did make her momentarily dizzy.

Steadying herself, the room stopped spinning. She turned on Justin. "It is not!" She snapped. She accidently turned invisible for a couple of seconds, before reappearing. Only then did she realize it was the first time she had fully disappeared. Perhaps it was a result of her unstable emotions. She would make a note of that for future reference, to avoid incidents of course. Unfortunately, Justin had witnessed the whole thing.

"Oh my god! You're….You're…. You're a mutant!" He stared at her in shock. "Dad!" Justin called, running out of her room.

Alex felt tears leak from her eyes. After all these years of living together, Alex had never thought Justin and Max's powers made them any different. They were still human. With emotions, and a life. Their powers hadn't made them a freak, it didn't change who they were. But standing there, watching Justin run out, she realized how it affected the people around them. Specifically the people who couldn't accept them. He thought she was a freak, when he had his own supernatural powers. There was no other reason she could think of, he hated her. He truly despised her. Alex couldn't believe it. She took this as her queue to go. She slung the backpack on her shoulders and quickly took off through the apartment. Knowing the faster she left, the better chance she had of escaping.

* * *

A small part of Alex still hoped that Dean was alive. So the rendezvous point was where she was headed. She walked to the greyhound bus depot, hoping to take a bus to Laughlin city.

She approached the ticket booth, and did her best to put on a fake smile. "Um, one ticket to Laughlin city, please." She said, giving the woman behind the booth the proper payment.

"You do realize it's a few days drive." The woman behind the booth informed her.

Alex nodded. "Y…yes, I'm fully aware."

The woman handed her the ticket, and Alex moved out of the way so that the next person could buy their ticket. She sat on the bench, waiting anxiously for the departure time. He has to be alive, she thought, he has to be. She kept repeating this in her head until she realized it had to be true. There was no body at his apartment, he had to have escaped. And she would meet him at Laughlin City. She would.

* * *

When the bus arrived, Alex took her seat at the back. A young girl came on with her parents, her face streaming with tears. Her parents took their seats up front, whereas the young girl came to the back.

"Um. I'm supposed to sit back here too. If you want I can... I can move." She sniffled. She had to be about eight, with long black hair and striking green eyes.

"No it's alright. I could use some company. Sit with me." The girl's eyes brightened, and she happily sat beside Alex.

"I...I'm Callista." The young girl introduced herself.

"I'm Alex."

The young girl's eyes wandered to her parents. From the side, Alex could see a large burn on the child's right cheek. "What happened?" Alex asked, staring at the spot in horror.

"Um. Well. Uh..."

"Did your parents do that to you?"

Tears sprouted from Callista's eyes. She nodded sadly.

"How? Are your parents mutants?"

"My mother is, my father got his powers a different way. I don't really understand how."

Alex leaned towards the girl, engulfing her in a hug. Her hand making contact with the child's arm. She felt the pulling sensation, the world spun around her, and soon everything went black.

* * *

She awoke feeling tired an hour later. The girl was sobbing uncontrollably, but quieted upon seeing Alex was okay.

"I...I thought something had happened to you." She cried.

"It's alright Callista, I'm fine. It's...It's my mutation. When I make contact with a mutant for the first time, I copy their powers."

"That is so cool." Callista said, rubbing the tears from her eyes.

"What is your mutation Callista?" Alex asked.

"I can move things without touching them."

Alex focused on Callisto's toque, making it float in the air. Callista giggled, reaching for the hat and pulling it back on her head.

"So where are you headed?" Alex asked.

Callista lowered her head. "I don't know. I...I overheard my parents. They're...They're leaving me here, and going home without me."

"That's horrible."

"Will...Will you take me with you?" Callista asked hopefully.

"I don't know..."

Tears leaked from Callista's eyes, making the child look more adorable than ever.

In that moment, Alex felt almost drawn to Callista. "You know what, I will take care of you Callista. You're special and you remind me of myself when I was younger."

Callista smiled, and hugged Alex. "Thank you." She whispered. Alex could tell she truly meant it.

* * *

After traveling in the bus far too long, it finally stopped in a small Canadian town. Laughlin City.

She got off first, then waited to see if what Callista had said was true. It was. Her parents pushed her off, then returned to their seats. Not even looking back, as the bus began moving again and their daughter was left behind.

Alex ran to Callista, engulfing her in yet another hug. She had been through her own dilemmas, but had never been abandoned. She could only imagine the pain Callista felt.

* * *

The nearest building was a café attached to a small bar. Alex figured they could stop for a bite and wait to see if Dean showed up. She decided the longest she would wait would be four days. Of course, she still had to explain why she was in Canada to Callista.

The two of them entered the café side of the building. Each ordering a small meal. "Callista, I need to tell you something."

"Yeah?"

"I'm in Canada looking for my boyfriend. He...he went missing a few days ago. The only reason I agreed you could stay with me is because of your telekinetic powers. I'm scared something might happen to you."

"I can defend myself. Besides, without you, I have nobody."

After finishing off their food, and paying the bill, the two of them exited the café into the cold icy Canadian wilderness. "So what now?" Callista asked.

"I don't know."

A man exited the bar side, and stopped dead in his tracks. "Either I'm hallucinating, or I've been in that bar longer than I thought."

* * *

A/N: Cliffhanger! Thanks for reading! Reviews are appreciated! Try to guess the man at the bottom! Try to guess Callista's parents! Whoever guesses Callista's parents correctly will get a sneak peak for later chapters!


	6. Important Story News

First of all, I know I'm not supposed to have an author's note instead of a chapter, but I didn't know how else to get the word out.

I started this story with Alex's backstory, which is the worst idea I've ever had. What I've come up with for her history is way to complicated to incorporate into a story. Because that isn't the main plot. Instead, I've decided to write her history as a prequel. Without doing this, the story would be extremely long and would have more main plots than I would like.

I will probably be changing her past as well. A lot of people are way out of character, and I've come up with alternative events that I think will be better than the originals.

Also, I have had some writer's block referring to who I think Alex should end up with. I had an idea, but I'm beginning to worry on how people will react or what people will think. The movies messed up timeline hasn't helped either.

So, I've decided to post a poll on my profile with a few selections of characters I feel could be compatible with, or would make a good partner for Alex. And I would be happy to see people vote. The poll will be closed either at the end of this week or the next, depending on when I remember to sign on. So please vote. I really need to see what you readers think!

Two Votes will be the maximum allowed for the poll.

Thanks and thanks again,

SniktWolverineX


End file.
